¿Misión? ¡Yaoi!
by Nakens
Summary: Nico además de ser un gran fanático del anime y manga, es un amante del yaoi. Y por algunas circunstancias todo su material LGBT desapareció. Pero antes de morir a causa de la depresión, fue golpeado en la cara por la realidad, abriéndole los ojos. ¿Quién necesita libros o mangas yaoi cuando tienes a tus compañeros justo al lado?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola~**_

 _ **Como dice el título este fic estará orientado más que todo al género shonen-ai o yaoi.**_

 _ **Habrá muchas shipps aunque la única que esta asegurada es el 11115 (Uno x Jyugo) Pero todo a su tiempo**_

 **Eh aquí el primer capítulo de esta cosa salida de mi cabecita.**

 **No se como me quedo pero me esmere en entregar algo decente ¡Espero sea de su agrado!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nico puede presumir de haber visto una larga lista de animes y mangas, de los cuales un 50% es de contenido homosexual, nuestro querido peliverde es un amante del yaoi, y un pervertido pero eso no importa.

Lo realmente importante aquí es que ya no tienen nada que leer. Ya vio todos los animes shonen-ai que se encontró, sus mangas fueron decomisados y posiblemente quemados (¿Quién diría que los guardias no soportan el contenido +18? Nico aún no comprende) su única solución y salvación es su gran imaginación.

Vamos que en una cárcel de solo hombres lo que sobra es material para alguna buena historia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sentado frente a la televisión se encuentra el preso número veinticinco, lo único que se puede escuchar en su celda son lamentos y el opening de Dragon Ball Z. Se preguntarán ¿qué le sucede? Simple queridos lectores, ya no hay mangas que leer ni animes que ver. Y por si eso no fuera poco el joven Nico es un pequeño fudanshi en crecimiento, el que le hayan arrebatado sus mangas LGBT fue algo horrible, y se los llevaron cuando iba en la mejor parte! Ustedes saben de que hablo.

Se levanto solo para caminar hasta un rincón de la habitación, no quería hacer nada, no quería ver a nadie, necesitaba pensar. Sus amigos lo observaron preocupados, el aura depresiva que rodeaba al peliverde no era normal, los tres reclusos formaron un círculo y comenzaron a buscar soluciones al "problema" de Nico.

Mientras, el auxiliado trataba de averiguar si las paredes de aquella celda eran blancas o de color marfil, era muy difícil cuando tenías un ojo vendado. Por azares de la vida(y una mosca) decidió voltearse y observar a los chicos, quienes seguían discutiendo y creando estrategias para ayudarle, solo entonces se dio cuenta de la apariencia de Seme azotador de ukes que Rock tenía. Solo entonces pudo ver el aura de Suke que rodeaba a Uno ¡Solo entonces vio lo ukeable que se le hacía Jyugo! Solamente ese momento le basto para darse cuenta de que...

No eran necesarios libros con dibujitos para tener yaoi a su alrededor

— Je... — soltó un pequeño suspiro aún sin quitarle la mirada de encima a sus amigos

En especial al rubio y el pelinegro, quienes la mayoría del tiempo estaban juntos. Dirigió sus ojos carmesí hacía el recluso número once, luego al quince. Once, quince, once, quince ¡Once quince!

— Nueva OTP — susurró antes de caer al suelo y comenzar a reír

— ¡Nico! — Gritaron alarmados los tres

— Hombre ¿pero qué te paso en la nariz? — Dijo Rock

Con su mano toco levemente su nariz, manchándose con su propia sangre, sin darle importancia siguió fantaseando con lo que acababa de descubrir

— ¿Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería o...?

— Esperen, estoy bien estas son solo las lágrimas de un corazón feliz — Interrumpió a Jyugo mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho

Y vaya que estaba feliz, tomo asiento de nuevo esperando que los otros hicieran lo mismo. Algo confundidos los demás reclusos solo le siguieron, por lo menos volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Nico sonrío con más ganas, trazando en su mente múltiples escenarios en los que los chicos de la celda trece eran los protagonista. Pero esto no iba a suficiente, él no se conformaría solo con fanservice, eso sería canon ténganlo por seguro.

* * *

 _ **Bueno~ creo que eso sería todo hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Este es mi primer fic de Nanbaka(anime hermoso que no logro sacarme de la cabeza 0) no se si logré expresar bien lo que quería pero ahí esta xd**_

 _ **Solo puedo decirles que apoyen a Nico en su arduo camino para hacer la shipp canon(?**_

 _ **Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, aún soy algo nueva en esto de escribir :'v**_

 _ **Y si quieren que alguna otra pareja aparezca solo díganme, aunque ya están avisados de que este hermoso ser emparejara a todos con todos**_

 _ **¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de haber leído esto!**_

 _ **Y nos vemos en otro cap~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Es otro día más en la prisión de Nanba. Los reclusos del Ala y celda trece están en el comedor disfrutando de su desayuno, en unos minutos debían volver a su celda donde tal vez los esté esperando Yamato para salir a entrenar, por lo que realizarían una fuga mañanera.

Rock tragaba como loco todo lo que encontraba a su paso mientras los demás comían de una manera más moderada. No tenían conversación alguna, solo disfrutaban de ese pequeño momento de paz, en especial Nico. El chico anime tenía su mirada fija en cierta pareja de reclusos, quienes sin darse cuenta actuaban de una manera muy "amistosa", cosa que jamás puede pasar por alto un Fudanshi.

¿Cómo es que hasta ahora se dio cuenta de esto? Las miradas, roces ¡Su historia juntos! Todo apuntaba a una hermosa relación entre mejores amigos, o tal vez una relación en proceso. Ya podía imaginarlo.

 _"Se conocieron en una de tantas prisiones del mundo, desde el primer momento hubo cierta química entre ambos, formaron una amistad y llegado el momento tuvieron que escapar de prisión. Pasaron por muchas aventuras juntos, hicieron nuevos amigos y fueron atrapados varias veces por la policía. No siempre eran llevados a la misma cárcel, no entendían el por qué pero algunas veces terminaban separándose (seguramente por la pésima orientación de Jyugo-kun) y lo único en lo que podían pensar era en volverse a encontrar. Y aunque se aman, ninguno lo entiende todavía, viven engañados bajo ese ambiente de amistad._

 _El azabache no entiende sus sentimientos ya que nunca había sentido algo así por otra persona. Uno no desea descubrir la razón por la cual no puede dejar de mirar a Jyugo, prefiere encerrarse en su mundo donde sigue siendo un gran amante de las mujeres._

 _Oh vida ¡¿Por qué esos idiotas no aceptan sus sentimientos de una vez?! ¡¿Dónde esta su yaoi hard?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!_

— Nico, estas actuando raro de nuevo

Volvió en si al escuchar la voz de Jyugo.

— ¿Raro? Estoy igual que siempre— dijo bastante animado

— Tomaste la bandeja de Rock y la tiraste al suelo mientras gritabas— secundó Uno

— Claro que no — Pero sí, la comida de Rock pago las consecuencias por las fantasías de Nico

— Pedías justicia ¿En qué pensabas — Le cuestiono el rubio

— Solo en un nuevo anime que vi je je je — Buscó con la mirada a Rock, quién miraba la bandeja con comida en el suelo

— ¡Lo lamento mucho Rock, lo hice sin querer!

— No...no te preocupes — Eso no convencía al ojirojo

— Ten puedes comerte lo mío si quieres no tengo hambre — Por suerte Jyugo salio al rescate

— ¡¿En serio?!

— Por supuesto

De un momento a otro Rock estaba junto a Jyugo, se cambio tan rápido de lugar que termino sacando a Uno de su puesto, y este se encontraba ahora en el suelo.

— ¡Ten más cuidado estúpido!

— Lo siento — apenas lo dijo ya estaba volviendo a comer, esta vez con un brazo rodeando los hombros del azabache

— ¿No pudiste solo tomar la bandeja y ya? — Dijo con evidente molestia

— Demasiado tarde

Nico se dedico solo a observar de nuevo. Su corazón latía muy rápido y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho. Las cosas no eran como él se imaginaba. No es que Uno no aceptara sus sentimientos, o que Jyugo fuera ignorante en este tema, no claro que no. Es que esto no es una simple historia de amor entre mejores amigos, es un increíble triángulo amoroso a lo Crepúsculo en busca del amor del japones. El rubio no se confeso a tiempo y uno de sus amigos(quien también sentía algo por el hetercromático) se le adelanto y ahora trata de conquistar a su amado, pero no se las dejaría tan fácil ¡el pelearía por Jyugo!

Y en cuanto al mencionado, no sabe que hacer. Quiere mucho a Uno, es su mejor amigo y siempre ha estado ahí para es alguien muy importante en su vida también, lo ha ayudado en varias ocasiones y la manera en que lo trata le hace sentir querido ¿Cómo escoger entre los dos?

— ¡¿Jyugo aún sigue en pie eso de volverte Bisexual?! — Casi gritó Nico

— ¿Eh? — Los tres se sorprendieron ante esa pregunta tan...directa?

— No lo sé, esa vez lo dije sin pen... — No termino de hablar debido al aura siniestra que ahora rodeaba al más pequeño

— No... — Esta vez su cara era parecida a cuando no tomaba su medicina

Estuvo un momento en silencio y luego

— ¿Si? — Como si nada hubiera pasado Nico volvía a tener esa actitud adorable que todos conocemos. Suspiró con alivio.

— ¿Y no has pensado en salir con otro hombre? Besar uno, que se yo

— En realidad no me he visto besando a nadie hasta ahora

Ante esto Uno comenzó a reír sin razón aparente dejando a ambos confundidos

— ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? — Rock esta comenzando a pensar que sus amigos necesitan de ayuda profesional

— Solo recordé algo, de cuando tuvimos que ir al Ala 5 y nos encerraron junto a Hajime — Dijo sin importancia

— Eso paso mientras estaba inconsciente ¿no?

— Si, ese día pasaron tantas cosas — De nuevo las risas

— ¿Qué paso? Vamos cuéntame ¿paso algo cuando estuvieron solo los chicos guapos y ustedes dos? — Nico moría de curiosidad

— Algo así

— ¿De verdad? No recuerdo nada— Oh Jyugo, pobre e inocente Jyugo

— Es porque te desmayaste, bueno en realidad te estabas ahogando

— En ese momento sentí que moriría

— Agradécele a Honey el que sigas vivo— Soltó en broma

— Oh, no me digas que paso lo que creo que paso — Si antes estaba emocionado ahora más. Nico es todo un caso

— Depende de lo que pienses que paso

— ¿Respiración boca a boca?— Rogó a los dioses que su respuesta fuera correcta

—¡Correcto! Debiste haber visto Honey después de hacerlo

Más risas se escucharon en el lugar. Jyugo quedo en silencio procesando la nueva y traumante información, Rock no le dio importancia y Nico, pues ya lo conocen.

El peliverde estaba a punto de gritar, pero su boca no se movía. Estaba empezando a ver borroso y le hacía falta oxígeno. Antes de caer al suelo pudo sentir como más de ese líquido carmesí salía de su nariz y bajaba por su cara.

 _Hoy fue un gran día._ Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Carajo no otra vez, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería — Dijo preocupado el pelimorado

— Ya van dos veces esta semana ¿qué le ocurre?

Ignorantes no conocedores del yaoi, si quieren ayudar a su amigo mejor ¡Bésense!

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Al igual que con los anteriores espero les haya gustado este capítulo,lo hice lo mejor que pude (-u-)**

 **Nos leemos luego(? xd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Volvi con más de mis estupideces -u-**

 **Me tarde algo más en actualizar debido a la escuela, pero bueno, la tarea jamás podrá conmigo!**

 **Sin más...¡A leer!**

┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓

 _Capítulo 2_

┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛

—Esto es aburrido— se quejó el otaku

—No hay nada que hacer—le siguió Uno

— ¿Nos escapamos ?— preguntó Jyugo

—Hajime está en una reunión y no es lo mismo salir sin él persiguiéndonos.

Rock tenía un punto. Y es que sus escapes estaban más centrados en molestar al guardia que en otra cosa. Siguieron mirándose las caras unos a otros sin saber qué hacer, parecía que este sería un día poco productivo, o así pensaban antes de escuchar pasos fuera de su celda. Seitarou caminaba con algunos informes por el pasillo, solo unos centímetros más y estaría frente a la celda de los reclusos. Estos tomaron su posición en la ventanilla de la puerta preparándose para las burlas habituales al pobre hombre de cabellos azules.

—¡Oye guaperas! ¿A dónde vas? —Obviamente Uno tendría que comenzar con los insultos.

—De-debo entregar estos papeles al supervisor Kiji—Dijo algo nervioso

—¡Oh! Vas al Ala 3 entonces —Nico se emocionó de sobremanera al escuchar eso

—Pues sí— respondió como pudo, el recluso 69 y 15 le estaban lanzando cosas de quien sabe donde

— ¡¿Podrías hacerme un favor pequeñito Seitarou-chan?!

— ¿Quieres más mangas? Porque ya debes saber la respuesta—

— ¿Es que no puede existir alguien guapo y decente? —Dramatizó Nico

— ¡Oye! Que me tienes aquí al lado — Chilló Uno

— Vamos Seitarou-chan no es nada de eso, solo quiero que llames a ciertas personitas por mi

— ¿Quieres hablar con los reclusos del Ala 3?

— ¡Exacto! Hasta alguien como tú pudo descifrarlo —Obviamente esto es un alago

— Solo diles que pasen al salón de juegos de Uno en nuestra hora de descanso

—Pero número 25 si querías algo así debiste haberme dicho antes, solo porque se lo diga a Kiji-san no significa que los traía.

—¡No seas malo! Seeeeitaroooou-chan...

Nico hizo toda clase de ruidos con su boca, comenzó a lanzar cosas por la rejilla y dio varias patadas a la puerta con tal de convencer al Tanabata, créanme ser odioso siempre funciona. Luego de unos minutos el guardia accedió a traer a los autoproclamados chicos más guapos de toda Nanba.

Todo había quedado en silencio de nuevo pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo, si no me equivoco los chicos tendrán que salir a realizar su trabajo de carpintería, porque nadie quiere vagos en la prisión ya es suficiente con mantenerlos. Cuando hayan regresado a la celda solo será cuestión de otras dos horas más para que nuestro agente fujoshi encubierto lleve a cabo su _despreciable_ labor.

ஜ ❀ ஜ ஜ ❀ ஜ ஜ ❀ ஜ

Transcurridas las dos horas (y veinte minutos, Hajime se demoró más de lo planeado en aquella reunión) la celda 13 salió rumbo al salón de juegos del rubio, apenas llegar los cuatro ya estaban dispersos por toda la sala. Rock y Uno se preparaban para usar la mesas de billar, Jyugo estaba sentado mirando como Nico buscaba un escondite lo bastante bueno como para ver lo que pasa en todo el lugar desde allí, y aunque duela no lo encontró. Resignado tomó asiento junto a su "pasiva" favorita, nuevo apodo hecho por sí mismo con mucho amor y cariño para su querido Jyugo.

Trois y Honey ya deberían de estar ahí, con su pequeño retraso a él le parecía tiempo suficiente como para que ellos hubieran llegado hasta su Ala ¿Habrán tenido algún problema en el camino? ¿Mamá Kiji no los dejó salir? O simplemente ya están cansados de ellos, los entendería no es fácil lidiar con gente tan…. ¿especial?

Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto cuando vio pasar dos siluetas muy familiares, perfecto, el plan "Salir del closet" comienza ahora.

Primero los dejará un tiempo por su cuenta, luego vendrá la artillería pesada, clamaran por ayuda. Y si todo sale bien, ya tendrá a quien grabar para tener algo de material solo para adultos, y pequeños quinceañeros como él.

ஜ ❀ ஜ ஜ ❀ ஜ ஜ ❀ ஜ

Ok. El plan no salió como esperaba. Uno y Honey estaban peleando por quinta vez consecutiva, Trois hace mucho que los había dejado solos y Rock trataba de llamar su atención desde que todo comenzó. No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía la razón de esta pelea, su mente gozaba de una gran imaginación y creatividad ¡pero no se le ocurría nada! Lo único que podía causar su intervención sería la salida del pelimorado, él no quería eso. Sin más opciones ni tiempo tuvo que confiar en su instinto friki.

—¡Jyugo has algo! — Se arrastró hasta donde estaba el azabache

— ¿Qué se supone que haga? —lo miro confundido

— No lo sé solo has que se detengan —Rogó Nico

— ¿El? ¿Hacer algo? No juegues —Dijo Honey olvidándose de Uno

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— Además de que eres un inútil fracasado, creo que nada

Al menos ya no está discutiendo con Uno

— Si te molesto puedes irte ¿sabes? En realidad no sé qué haces aquí, mejor vuelve con la mujer fea a tu celda

— Debería, mi presencia es demasiado para ustedes

Se sintió algo ofendido también, pero no puede permitir eso aún necesita la información. Trató de calmarlos sin éxito, hoy no era su día. Los dos siguieron discutiendo mientras recorrían el resto de la sala, se gritaban, empujaban e insultaban, sus espectadores pensaron que todo terminaría con golpes. Para sorpresa de todos minutos después de otros cuantos insultos ambos se colocaron uno junto al otro en el sofá hablando como si nada, decidieron no comentar nada al respecto y seguir en lo suyo, la pareja se trataba con demasiada soltura y naturalidad razón por la cual dos personitas no podían quitarle la vista de encima, entre ellas Nico.

Llegada la hora de regresar cada quien a su celda todos se despidieron y acordaron volver a encontrarse pronto. Jyugo y Honey seguían cuchicheando entre sí y no prestaban atención a los demás, Trois tuvo que separarlos para poder llevarse a su compañero consigo, estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando un gritó de Nico los sorprendió.

— ¡No! Aún no pueden irse ni siquiera pude hablar con ellos —Y es la verdad, estuvo perdido en su mente la mayor parte del tiempo

— Pues te jodes ya nos vamos —Frunciendo el ceño

— Honey-kun recuerda tus modales

— Así es 82 te saldrán arrugas si sigues con esa cara —Kiji no quería quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar, no podía dejar a sus preciados reclusos con el grupito del Gorila

— ¡Será algo rápido!

— Solo dilo y ya

— ¿Cómo te sentiste luego del beso con Jyugo? —Para estas cosas se tiene que ser directo y claro.

— ¿Qué? — Sorprendido no es la palabra que el usaría para definir su estado

— No me hagas repetirlo, solo quiero saber que te pareció esa experiencia entre compañeros de prisión.

— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que esa cosa se atrevió a tocar a esta pobre criatura?! —Kiji estaba alterado, sus reclusos debieron contarle de aquello.

— Tranquilícese Kiji-san, hablaremos de eso cuando estemos en nuestra Ala —Dijo Trois haciendo uso de su tono galante.

De un momento a otro el ambiente se volvió algo tenso. Honey decidió no opinar y esperar a que el Supervisor del Ala 3 le colocara las esposas a él y Trois para así poder retirarse. Sucedió muy rápido y el ojirojo no pudo ni reclamar por ahora tendría que conformarse con el silencio de ese sujeto, aunque eso le decía mucho. En su mente estaba claro que Honey era un Tsundere hecho y derecho, jamás admitiría lo agradable que fue para el aquel beso, de seguro se ha estado cuestionando la poca heterosexualidad que le queda, porque con solo poner un pie en esa prisión al menos un 20% de su sistema tuvo que volverse gay. Nada salió como lo tenía planeado, pero al menos tuvo un pequeño avance (si a esto se le puede considerar así) y consiguió ver a Uno celoso, no se crean, Nico estuvo muy al pendiente de absolutamente TODO lo que paso ese día.

Ya quiere que anochezca, para buscar otra forma de tener más fanservice. Mañana se dedicaría a otra pareja, a su parecer Rock y Liang se llevan bastante bien.

 **Bueno~**

 **Por los momentos eso es todo**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! En el próximo capitulo veremos un poco de los días en el Ala 5 e.e**

 **Hasta la próxima~**


End file.
